


Visa

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Song fic, Sweet, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: The year had not been the kindest to you. It was your final year of school; you had been through four years of hell only to acquire debt and a multitude of mental strain before being tossed out into the world for more. Thankfully your boyfriend was that bit of solace that kept you grounded. And it always worked in your favor that he was the Crown Prince of all Insomnia.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Visa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kupokisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupokisses/gifts).



> Inspired by Visa- AWWZ ft Yaw Mini & F. Dowell  
> and college sometimes still sucks.  
> For kupokisses!
> 
> *^_^*

The year had not been the kindest to you. It was your final year of school; you had been through four years of hell only to acquire debt and a multitude of mental strain before being tossed out into the world for more. Thankfully your boyfriend was that bit of solace that kept you grounded. And it always worked in your favor that he was the Crown Prince of all Insomnia.

You were finishing up a paper when Noctis surprised you with a visit to your school. You couldn't help but be glad to see him, the serene blue of his eyes calms any distress you had in your mind and the firm way he hugged you drove away any further annoyance you had in your head. "What are you up to?" he asks, closing the door and following you to your sofa.

"Same as always," you sigh, curling up next to him and delighting in the feel of his arm around your shoulder. "I've got so many papers due before break."

Noctis fidgets beside you. "Any plans for break?"

"I hope not," you grimace, "I don't really want to entertain the thought of going back home for a full week." You love your family, you really do, but sometimes they can wear on your already worn nerves and you don't think you can handle another argument with any of them. 

"Oh good," Noctis breathes as if he were holding his breath for your answer. "I mean… let's spend your break together."

You sit up to give him a disbelieving smile. "And do what, exactly?"

Noctis pulls you into his lap, holding you securely by your thighs. You blush at the contact, especially when he runs his hands up and down the thickness of them. "I was thinking we could get away for a bit. You're stressed, I'm stressed… let's just go and get away from all of it." 

His forehead rests against yours, his breath coming a bit faster. You can't say it's not appealing; you've never been too far out of the city more than to visit family in podunk Hammerhead (though your friend Cindy was the only reason you went anyway). "I'd like that, but where will we go?"

"Let me handle the small stuff," Noctis says casually, "just bring your beautiful self, ok?"

You eye him suspiciously. "Ok princey, what do you have planned?"

Noct lays you on the sofa, hovering over you with a smirk that you love and sometimes hate, his nose brushing over yours. "Just a little getaway for the two of us. You deserve one and I'd love to be the one to give it to you." He drops a soft kiss on your lips before resting atop your body, his weight welcome as he tucks his head under your chin.

"Alright, but I'm watching you, mister," you laugh, reaching for the remote to pick a movie.

The days pass by so slowly you lose track of them when they start to blur into one extremely long day. Friday comes and you barely recognize it, your eyes catching sight of every clock you pass, counting the millisecond that you could go home and pack for your mystery getaway. You could barely focus and when your final class had been mysteriously cancelled for the day, well, no one could catch or stop you.

You pulled a duffle bag from under your bed and started throwing a few things into it, not really knowing what to bring since Noct won't tell you where your trip will be. A jacket, a bathing suit, something fancy, pjs and toiletries and you're done. You get a text message from him, letting you know he's on his way.  _ 'And all that stuff you packed can stay there :)' _

"What?" You frown at the message and the moment you try to respond, the sleek black Audi pulls up to the curb, Ignis waving to you from the driver's seat. You wave back with a feeble smile as Noct exits from the back seat.

He pulls you into a tight hug, taking your bag and putting it back inside. "I told you, all you need is your beautiful self." He presses a kiss to your cheek and leads you to the car. You play King's Knight in the backseat, laughing along, not pay much mind to where you're going until you stop. You look up and see nothing but water.

"Ready?" Noct asks, extending a hand to you to help you from the car. You take his hand and smell salt on the air. The sound of waves crashing on the beach just a few feet from you brings a smile to your face.

"Are we spending it here?" You ask, but Noct shakes his head. 

"Nah, I figured you might be hungry before we head out." He laces his fingers in yours, leading you to a brightly lit restaurant out on the water, Ignis giving you privacy a few feet ahead of you.

You're seated privately, Ignis at the bar, and you enjoy the scenery around you, the marina of boats docked nearby catches your eye.

"We'll be on one of those for the next week," Noct says. He snickers at the face you make at the surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everything we need is all there. Just us… and the ship's captain, but essentially just us." Noct scoots around to take your hand in his, stroking his thumb over yours and drawing you into a kiss. 

Three days later, you find yourself changing into a swimsuit Noct had your friends pick for you. You couldn't stop smiling if you tried, and frankly, you're not trying. You'd been to and seen so much it was like being whisked away to a fairy tale. Tonight you were docked on a tropical island for some kind of celebration native to the island. Somehow you think it's a bit of diplomacy mixed in with your vacation, but Noct doesn't seem to be trying too hard to be diplomatic. Just being touristy with you.

You sigh in the mirror with a thoughtful smile and tie your sarong around your hips before you meet your beloved at the beach party.

Music reaches your ears and fills you with excitement. Food assaults your nostrils and the warm air surrounds you as the sand sinks under foot. You find Noct sitting near the water, watching people mill about with two drinks in hand. The moment he sees you, a genuine look of surprise threatens to tip the drinks into the sand. 

"Wow…" he breathes, blue eyes alight at your body in your swimsuit. You blush at him and he shakes himself out of his stupor. "I, uh, I got you a drink." 

"Thank you," you say and take a sip of it. It's refreshing and fruity, very topical and very delicious. You sit next to Noct on the log near the bonfire, watching the musicians happily playing a few feet away. You lean against his shoulder, his arm automatically rests on your hip, a chaste kiss on top of your head. "This has been so amazing Noct," you tell him, "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to, babe," he murmurs as another song begins, "it's what you deserve. What  _ we _ deserve. I'm just so happy you chose to spend this time with me."

You sit with him, really starting to feel the music within you. "C'mon!"

"Wh-what?"

"Come dance with me!" You pull him up, the look of fear in his eyes at the thought of dancing with you. In public. 

"I-I… uh…" he flusters, watching you move your hips to the rhythm. You let go of him to really feel the music, cast away all your worries and stressors for the night, as if you had any. It's just you, Noct, the music and the sea.

You sway your hips in seductive circles, lost in the sound and not noticing the slack jawed expression of your boyfriend. Your fingers run through your hair, your ass popping and bouncing as you dip low and slowly come back up, circling your hips with a smirk. 

So far gone in your dancing, you're startled by Noct creeping behind you, hands on your waist and following the movements of your hips. You tangle a hand in his hair, your free hand holding his arm in place around you. His scent takes you over, intoxicating your senses. You turn to place a deep kiss on his lips, a groan passing his lips when your tongue invades his mouth. He takes it in stride and brings you to a stop, his hand gripping you tightly.

"Let's go back." Noctis squeezes you around the middle, pressing his hips into yours.

"But we just got here," you say halfheartedly, melting into him.

"I know, but there's something I want to show you."

"Something else?" 

Noctis pulls you in the direction of the docks, a look of mischief on his face when puts a finger to his lips. You return to your vessel and he leads you down below deck. "Close your eyes," he instructs and you obey. You feel his hands over your eyes and he nudges you forward and you take a careful step onward.

He steers you about, then stops you. "Ok, ready?" You nod your head, bouncing on your toes in excitement. "Alright...open."

You open your eyes to beautiful reds and golds, rose petals strewn throughout the room with a massive bouquet on the vanity. "Noct, you did all this?" you gasp, smelling your roses.

"Of course," he shrugs, hugging you around your shoulders. "You've been working so hard and I hate seeing you so stressed out."

"Has it been that bad?"

Noctis laughs, turning you around to look at him. "Maybe. But you're going to be my queen one day. That'll be more stress for either of us."

"Yeah I could imagine that it wou-- wait, what?" You fluster in his arms, confusion laced in your features. "I'm gonna what?"

Noct lets you go, reaching into one of his many pockets for a small red box. "We've been together for… a long time… and, well...I thought… I  _ hoped _ that…" You could see a thin sheen of sweat on his brow and palms as he kept turning the box over in his hands. "A-anyway… um... w-would you... _ will  _ you-- shit!"

In his nervousness, the shiny gold band falls from the upside down box. He dives to the floor to retrieve it, earning a small bout of giggles from you. When he uprights again, he stays on his bent knee, taking your left hand. Your heart hammers in your chest, your mind running a mile a minute. "S-so… will you?"

It doesn't really take much thought for you to say yes, both of you collapse onto the floor, pressing kisses on each other's faces. "Oh, Noct! I don't know what to say!"

"You've said all I wanted to hear...almost," Noct purrs along your ear, kissing along your neck to your shoulders and back to  _ that _ spot. 

" _ Ah _ ! Noct…"

"Mmm… I  _ love _ that," he whispers darkly, catching your ear between his teeth. "I want to hear it all night while we're on this trip. Is that ok?" He rolls on top of you, gazing down at you like you're the most precious thing in his life. He strokes your hair away from your face, trailing his fingers over your cheek. 

"I suppose I could manage that," you tease. You wrap your arms around his neck as he leans in to kiss you deeply, maneuvering between your legs more comfortably. His hips roll into yours, steady hardness growing under you. You raise your hips to meet his, fire and ice course through your veins as Noct's hands roam your bare thighs.

"I have to say," he groans between kisses of your neck and face, "I might have to make it a law for my queen to only dance like that for me…"

A giggle rises out of you at the notion, "As if I'd dance for anyone else. Would you like me to dance for you now?"

"Hmm… I don't think I could say no to that."

He lifts himself up and assists you to your feet. He reaches for his phone and taps around for a  [ song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Qqy01dR2QiIqsBB18nhNK?si=gIfYfdfQRr6Qo0rE9_yx7A) . You take a second to get feel of the music, letting your hips just  _ move _ . Noct sits back on the bed, a lip biting smirk on his lips. Deep sapphire hones in on your umber skin as you dance, watching the circle of your hips, the arch in your back as you bend low. Looking over your shoulder, you see him blushing red, focused on _**every...pop...and...bounce** _of your ass.

"Well?" you wink playfully, "is it law yet?"

Noct bites his lip and pulls you onto him. "Law...gospel...mandate… whatever. I need more of it…"

He pulls you into a heated kiss, hands wandering down to your backside and giving your cheeks a firm squeeze that forces a moan out of you. Noctis pulls your sarong from your waist, then toys with the string holding your swimsuit together. 

_ "Noct…" _

He stops and watches you, dusting of pink across his face to match the rose petals beneath you. "I'm sorry… we should--mph!"

You silence him with your lips, settling over his narrow hips. "I'm already yours, Noctis," you tell him, "it's ok."

You place his hand on the knot in your bathing suit and he pulls. A primitive growl rumbles from your fiancé as he watches the fabric tumble down, exposing your breasts. It's your turn to glow red, a gasp drawn from as he presses and kneads at your supple flesh. "Ngh… Noctis…"

"So beautiful…" he sighs. He sits up to nip at your skin, careful not to mark you up too much just yet. You feel your entire being burn with his touch, an insistent hardness forming under you. You tug at his shirt until he's out of it and let him roll you onto your back again. "Sure you don't want to wait?"

"Damn sure."

Noct smiles at you, drops a kiss on your lips then pulls away to the vanity a moment. He returns to you, flashing a small foil package. "We can try without it on graduation day, ok?"

You laugh as he presses his lips to the inside of your ankles, that laugh fading into a low moan the higher he gets. "Oh  _ gods… _ "

"Hope they get used to you calling on them more than The Oracle…" Noct purrs, slowly pulling your swimsuit off of you. He runs his hands over you before resuming his task of climbing up your legs with soft kisses. Your breath tries to escape you, your heart pounding against your ribcage. Although you anticipate his next move, it still shocks you when you feel his tongue linger around your clit. He swirls his tongue in lazy figure eights, the tip of his flicking deliciously at the sensitive nub.

"N-Noct-- oh gods  _ yes! _ " You back arches upward and your lover lets you down gently. "Oh, Noct…"

"Don't tap out just yet," Noctis pushes away his shorts, his cock stiff and red as he rolls the condom over it. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Ready," you assure him. Another passionate kiss, and he takes hold of your waist, teasing himself inside you, careful not to cause you any discomfort. The way your body stretches to accommodate his girth snatches air from your lungs in the best way. 

"Aghn...oh gods…" Noct growls the moment he bottoms out. "Hgnh… you're  _ so _ tight…" He slowly rears back then pushes forward, building a slow, sensual rhythm that has you relaxed around him.

"N-Noct…" you sigh, your fingers tangle in midnight tresses, your lips finding his. He hums against you, his hands wandering to different parts of your body, every roll of his hips sending you to the gods.

"Ah…" he moans, then pauses a moment to position you above him. "I know you're more of a pillow princess," he smirks, "but I want to see you, to take control of me like this."

It's not something you're used to hearing. It makes your heart race to hear him succumb to you, even when you've done nothing in particular to prompt it. He reaches up to touch your face, thumbing over your lips. Your hips move of their own accord, eyes rolling back with this new position and power. " _ Hah _ ...oh, Six...oh my  _ gods… _ "

"Ngh… you, ah! You feel so good…" you groan, picking up pace the longer you ride him. You press your hands flat against his chest, grinding hard and taking him deeper. His moans and sighs are quick in succession, each punctuated with a breath or hiss.

" _ More… _ yes, just like-- _ aaghn _ ! Oh fucking Si-- _ agh _ !" His eyes roll into his head, his grip tightening with every bounce of your body. You've never heard your name they way Noct whines it,  _ moans _ it, the neediness in his voice something you hold onto in your heart. 

"Hgnh...oh, Noct… I'm so close… so  _ close… _ " 

"Ah… yes," he groans, his body arching into yours "cum...cum with me...please...t-take... _ aaaghnnn _ !" You feel the tension within the pit of your stomach snap, a pathetic purr of his name mingled with a strangled growl of yours. You slump into him, sweat sticking to you both as he holds you tight to his chest, pressing another kiss to your temple.

"Mm… amazing," you sigh, willing your breath to steady itself. "Just… amazing."

"Yes, you are," Noctis snickers, tipping you onto your sides. "Can't wait to see how the honeymoon goes."

You don't try to stop the grin on your face, or from gazing at the ring on your finger. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"If we're in a dream together, it must be fate then," Noct tucks your wild hair behind your ear, "so why don't we dream a bit longer?"

  
  
  



End file.
